Swapped
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: "Wait a minute… Something's wrong… Why am I over there…? Aren't I over here?"  Kimiko and Wuya swap bodies because of a new Wu! How will they return to their normal forms? What's the matter with Chase? WHERE'S MY SANDWICH?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… So I'm writing this new story, but I won't be updating it again until I finish BossMan… I have decided that much, but I really wanted to at least get a tart to it. So, without further ado, please let me explain. The quotes are actually in this story. Look for them. It shouldn't be that difficult…**

_**Swapped (An original idea by GreatDarkNoodleKing.)**_

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CONCEPT OF THE IDEA!**_

_**Sadly…**_

_**Swapped**_

I groaned as someone was bouncing atop of me. Judging by the weight, it was Omi. Why he was bouncing on me, I don't know. Personally I felt that Clay was better to bounce on, his gut made him bouncier.

"Kimiko! You must get up! There is a new Wu activating today! We must get to it before Chase Young!" Omi shouted merrily. Why was he always so happy to get up early in the morning? It wasn't natural…

I grumbled in response, "Gimme a sec to get up, Om…" He hopped off me and scurried out of my room so that I could get dressed. I pulled my black hair into a ponytail, down at the base of my head, and I pulled on a shirt that was blue-black and had fishnet around the top and attached to the sleeves. It was one of my favorite mock-cosplay shirts, but I hardly ever wore it. I then pulled on a matching pair of pants, minus the fishnet, and walked out to find the others.

Clay was last to get to us, Dojo didn't seem pleased. He took off before explaining what the Wu was and what it did. But, as we were flying, our curiosity got the better of us, and we forced him to say something.

Dojo read from the scroll, "It's the Soul of the Marionette… Dashi never told me what this one did… And there's nothing in the scroll…" Each of us groaned respectively, this seemed to happen all too often. But, whatever this Wu did, we couldn't let Chase get a hold of it. He was evil after all, and evil villains should never get something that could possibly destroy the world.

We landed in a forest of sorts, and immediately I saw Wuya, looking around for the Wu. I hopped off Dojo, grabbed what I thought was my Wu, and shouted at her. She glared at me, and I shouted out, "Star Hannabi!" But no fire appeared.

Wuya ran at me, I looked in my hands and saw I was holding a puppet. How I got it, I have no idea, but it was an ugly looking thing. As she ran at me, I held up the puppet as a sort of barrier, but she wasn't deterred by its hideousness.

She rammed into me, there was a sort of…explosion… and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground.

My eyes were closed and my head was spinning. Something felt horribly wrong, but I heard Raimundo say, "Kim's hurt! We gotta get her back to Fung!"

And I opened my eyes and slowly raised my head.

'Wait a minute… Something's wrong… Why am I over there…? Aren't I over here?' I thought, noticing I could see myself lying on the ground. But wait, my head wasn't up. I distinctly remembered lifting my head. And then the guys picked me up. Okay, they definitely _weren't_ picking me up! Something was seriously wrong!

I stared in shock as the guys flew off with 'me' and just lay on the ground watching. I had absolutely no idea what was going on, but I suddenly heard Chase yelling.

"Wuya… Wuya…! Wuya! WUYA!" he was now right beside me, I stared up at him, confused. He was glaring down at me, his arms folded over his armored chest, and he raised an eyebrow at me in anger. "Are you ready to leave, **Wuya**…?"

My head fell backwards and everything went to black. WUAY? Did Chase just call me Wuya? 'What's going on'?

**Yup. That's the start of this new story. But no updates until BossMan is over and done. It would be too confusing to have more than one 1****st**** person story. It always throws me off.**

**What do you think? Like the idea?**

**I had this idea eons ago, I just knew I could never pull it off….UNTIL NOW!**

**That's right! Read and find out what happens past all the awkward situations and realizations!**


	2. Chapter 2

**XP Anonymous reviewer, you're right. I did say that, didn't I? XP… Yeah…**

**Well, I shall not fail you, whoever you are! I will update this story and start working on it!**

_**Swapped**_

_Chapter 2! OMG Two heads are better than one!_

"Ungh…" My head hurt… Why did my head hurt? I couldn't remember… I sat up and blinked a few times as my surroundings came into view. Chase's palace? Had I been kidnapped? Now I was scared. I immediately jumped to my feet and looked around, scanning the area for, ah crap, speak of the devil!

Chase was frowning at me and stroking one of his many cats as he sat upon his throne. "Glad to see you're finally awake…" he hissed, obviously not meaning what he said.

I frowned at him and immediately asked, "Why did you take me here?"

Chase scowled at me and then responded, "Well I certainly wasn't going to leave you there… After all Wuya, I'm sure you never would let me here the end of it had I not done so…"

I fell over. My head hit the marble flooring and I saw the room begin to spin. Chase just called me Wuya! What was going on here?

I felt someone's hand under my head, and once everything came back into focus, I saw Chase leaning over me, looking less than concerned.

"Please try not to get blood on my floor… It was just cleaned after all…" he said, sitting me up and then walking back to his throne.

I took this opportunity to run to one of the many pools of water. I had to see what I looked like and Why chase might have mistaken me for Wuya.

Gazing down into the crystal water, I saw the face staring back at me and I screamed. Chase cringed and immediately spat, "**What is the matter with you**?"

I fell to my knees, clutching my head. Wuya! I was _Wuya_! None of it made any sense. "How did this happen…?" I whispered to myself, trying to contain myself.

"How did _what_ happen, Wuya?" Chase asked darkly.

Immediately I turned to him and shouted, "I'm not Wuya!" Chase smirked at me.

"Perhaps you hit your head harder than I thought…"he mused, resting his head upon his fist.

"I'm serious! I'm Kimiko! Wuya and I switched bodies somehow!" I shouted, emphatically waving my arms and rushing over to his side.

Chase chuckled and then hissed, "And how did you switch bodies with Kimiko, _Wuya_…?"

I screeched at him, "I'M NOT WUYA!" Chase only laughed at me. He didn't believe me!

Immediately I pounced on him and began hitting him as hard as I could. Chase reacted quickly, and soon I was being held up by my hair. He was glowering at me and he growled, "Don't you ever try that again… I can kill you at any moment you useless hag!"

And he threw me across the room. I slammed into the wall and cried out on impact. Chase whispered, "What's gotten into you…?"

I sat up, wincing with the pain. Tears welled up in my eyes and I broke down. I began to sob. Chase was staring at me in complete and utter shock.

"Wuya…?" he whispered, walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him through the tears and he asked, "Would you like to get some rest…? You're not acting like yourself…" he looked more afraid than concerned.

I got to my feet and slowly followed a cat. I mumbled sorrowfully, "Because I'm _not_ myself…"

The cat led me through several halls into a room that was lavishly decked out in red silks and velvets and satins. It was all so richly beautiful, I broke down in tears once more. It was all so unfamiliar to me, I was reminded once more of my situation. I was Wuya. And Chase wouldn't believe me. I had to find Wuya! She would know exactly what was going on, and she could help me prove it!

I dragged myself to the lavish, plush bed and collapsed into the pillows. I cried myself to sleep that night.

**I think I'm gonna go crazy updating this tonight! I want to update again and again already! (Dirty sounding…) Maybe I'll post chapter 3 soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Swapped**_

_Chapter 3! Three's a crowd… So not true… Three is the perfect number, man!_

I awoke to a rapping and a tapping on my door. Such a strange sound. The rapping of knuckles on a door. It had been so long since I had heard the sound, at first I assumed it was a woodpecker. But upon hearing Chase shout at me to wake up, I realized it was no woodpecker.

I trudged to the door and slowly opened it. Chase was standing outside, his arms folded across his chest, a scowl played upon his face, and his foot tapped upon th marble floor.

"Yes…?" I groaned, sleepily rubbing my eye.

Chase scowled at me and hissed, "Don't you 'yes' me, Wuya. You know very well why I'm here…"

I yawned and asked tiredly, "And that would be…?"

Chase threw me to the ground, his hand wrapped around my neck. He was glaring at me, and his teeth were getting sharper. Now I was awake! He growled deeply, "Did you sense any Wu during the night…?"

I shook my head, unable to speak, and he released his deadly grip. He stood back up and I sat up, pouting at him. "You didn't have to be so mean," I whimpered, looking at the floor. Chase gave me a 'WTF' look and walked away.

"You're acting very strange Wuya…" he muttered as he did. I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked off. Jerkface.

I went back into Wuya's room and began searching her drawers for something not black and a dress. I found a purple mini skirt and a black tang-top. "Good enough…" I grumbled to myself, pulling off the black dress I was in.

After I dressed, I walked down to find Chase. If I was going to be stuck as Wuya, then I'd at least keep trying to convince him I wasn't her. Had to give it a shot, right?

Chase was tugging at the neck of his armor, he looked uncomfortable.

"Something wrong with your armor?" I asked, not-really-caring.

He grumbled something and then replied, "It feels like it's small…"

"Take off the armor, lemme see," I offered. Chase groaned, but slipped his arms in and pulled the armor over his head. He handed the garment to me, but I was too dazed to take it. Chase looked INCREDIBLE! He had a one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. TEN PACK! Chase had a ten pack! God, how badly I wanted to touch those rock hard abs! And then I noticed what he had on under the armor. The black fabric that covered his hands and arms did only that. It was like gloves tat stretched up to his shoulders and attached to a black choker around his neck.

I inhaled deeply and wrenched the armor from his grip. He stared at me for a moment and I could barely keep myself from ravaging him.

"Well?" he finally spoke, fed up with waiting for me.

I swallowed and stuttered, "Cr-cross your arms over your chest…" Chase raised an eyebrow, but did so. I swallowed again and rubbed y thighs together as I tried to contain myself. I then stuttered, "N-now b-bite your thumbs…"

"Why?" he asked.

"Just humor me," I said, waving off the question.

Chase slowly moved his hands and put his thumbs under his teeth. "Mlike ptphis?" He asked in a muffled voice.

Blood dripped from my nose and my face went red as a beet. I knew it was Chase, but I had to push it and I told him to close one eye. He did. My head flew backwards and my nose bled. The pose and his body coupled together! So hot! I couldn't take it! He looked like some sort of sex god! It was too much for a teenage girl to bear!

Finally chase was sick of my tests. He pulled his arms down and growled lowly at me, "Wuya, what's this got to do with my armor fitting?"

I swallowed down how horny he had just made me, and I compared the armor to him. I saw the problem right away.

"Your muscles…" I could barely say it. I never thought this would be physically possible, "Your muscles are bigger than the armor… they're too big to fit in it…"

Chase grabbed the armor from me and compared his width to the armor's, sure enough, his Pecs up top were larger than the armor's. He grunted, "I'll be damned…"

And he hurried off to fix this problem.

I grabbed my head and screamed behind my lips. Chase had looked so GORGEOUS like that! I needed to get back into my own body so that I would never have to suffer through that torture ever again!

**Yup. That was one of the first scenes I had thought of for this story…**

**That, and-**

**CHASE: Don't you dare! It's bad enough you're going to write it down! I'll never live it down if you tell them ahead of time!**

**Well… Let's just say it's a surprise…**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Make you say… OH MY. Feels just like I DON'T TRY… All I know is… EVERYBODY LOVES ME!"**

**I approve of that song.**

**Good fricking song…**

**I have an essay to write over the weekend… And Crutches for history… Which will take quite a fair amount of time. Hopefully I won't get too much other homework for this weekend…**

**If I do, then writing and updating won't happen…**

**So, you best pray I don't have anything else! Pray my teachers are actually kind for once!**

"**Feels just like I don't try…"**

**That song is my favorite mood-booster. If I'm sad, I listen to it.**

**Can you guess that I've been listening to it?**

**Bad week… Horribly bad…**

**But, mental breakdowns, aside… I should be alright in the long run!**

**I have never had a bad day in my life! There have been weeks where things didn't go quite right, but it'll get better. So I've had an off week. Just off.**

**MOTIVATION!**

**Swapped… Chapter 4…. I don't feel like updating anything else at the moment… I really should be doing some of my homework, but I really don't want to…**

**Wu after Wu**

So after that little incident with the armor, I decided to try and convince Chase that I wasn't Wuya again…

He was sitting around, wearing nothing but those strange glove things. I honestly wanted to tear them off him, because they were starting to make me excited again. Chase looked rather bored, and he raised an eyebrow at me when I walked over to him.

"Hey…" I said, lifting my hand and smiling weakly.

Chase smirked and repeated mockingly, "Hey…?" I stuck my tongue out at him, he grinned.

"Did I upset you Wuya?" he asked, tilting his head to his right a little.

I hissed at him, "No. You upset Kimiko. Douche." Chase immediately began to chuckle.

"Wuya, you've tried to convince me that you're Kimiko three times already… Give it up," he said, touching his head to his fist and smirking devilishly at me.

I was about to yell at him, but suddenly there was a searing pain blistering through every part of my body. It was like flames rushing through my veins. I screamed, and clutched my head. My eyes glowed, my hair flew around wildly, and I tried to stop myself from gouging out my heart. The beating was hurting; there was a sort of electricity flowing through my blood. It hurt so terribly, and yet, I found myself talking.

"New… Wu… Xenophilius' Charm…" I groaned, grabbing my stomach and holding my breath between words.

Chase scoffed, "Too bad. I don't feel like going to get it…"

I immediately snapped my head up. Was this what Wuya felt every time a Wu activated? It was so painful! I could barely breathe it hurt so much!

I collapsed to the ground and held tight to my gut.

"Wuya, don't be so dramatic," Chase ordered coldly from my side.

I snapped at him, "I've never felt like this before you jerk!" Chase rolled his eyes and looked at the wall.

After a few minutes, the pain finally faded. I sat up and inhaled and exhaled deeply. I never wanted to go through that again! Looking at Chase, I pouted until he finally looked at me.

"What's with the face?" he asked, then he lifted a finger, made an 'oh' face and went, "Oh wait, that's how you always look…!"

I scowled at him and thought about going to get the Wu. Chances would be that the guys were going too. Then maybe Wuya would be there. Then maybe I could get my body back!

Jumping to my feet, I shouted, "If you won't go get the Wu with me, I'll go alone! I have to go find Wuya!"

Chase stared at me like I was criminally insane. "But…" he whispered, then he remembered something and snickered, "Oh yes… _Kimiko_ needs to find _Wuya_… Very well, run along…" He waved at me, chuckling to himself.

I glared at him before I hurried off to find the Wu. Being Wuya made one thing easy, sensing where the Wu was. Not far from here; maybe a couple dozen miles to the West… Okay. Here we go…

I sped along, running as fast as I could to find this new Wu. When I got there, Jack was distracting the others. Excellent. I scanned for Wuya, in my body, and I nearly gagged when I saw her.

Wuya had died my hair red and had spray tanned my skin! Oh that bitch was gonna die! Lucky enough, the spray tan wasn't very dark, but still, I was pissed! How dare she do that to my body!

I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bushes. Once there, I whispered loudly to her, "Alright Wuya, gimme back my body…!"

She grinned. "Kimiko…" she said coyly, "I'm afraid I can't." I glared at her as she said, "You see, in this form, I can access these powers without any restrictions, I don't have to deal with Chase, and I'm much younger this way!"

"But you obsessed over your body for ages! Why can't you just take it back?" I shouted at her.

Wuya snickered, "You honestly think I would give up access to every Wu you monks obtain? And all the knowledge I've learned? Please! If your friends couldn't tell a robot from the real you, then I'll blend right in!"

Immediately I pounced on her and we began fighting. Unfortunately, she had my powers, and she began trying to burn me.

I had no choice but to let go of the bitch, and then the guys jumped me. Raimundo was shouting something in my ear, Omi was accusing me of hurting Kimiko, Clay was just hitting.

I threw them all off and shouted, "GUYS! IT'S ME! KIMIKO! _SHE'S_ WUYA!" The guys all blinked.

Raimundo laughed and asked, "You really think we'd fall for that? As if! We can tell it's you, Wuya! We may have fallen for the robot thing, but there's no way we'd ever fall for it again!"

Wuya was smirking at me, I scowled at her, and then I had to run because Omi was throwing ice at me.

Finally I dragged myself back to Chase's palace. He smirked when he saw me.

"How did it go, _Kimiko_?" he asked, mocking me.

I turned and glared at him, but I noticed his image blurring. Blinking a couple of times, I suddenly realized there were tears pouring from my eyes. Chase blinked and looked at me funny.

Immediately I closed my eyes and just began blindly running away. I ran up to Wuya's room and I slammed the door shut behind me. I fell in a heap to the floor, and I began sobbing into my arms. Why didn't anyone believe me? WHY? How could they not tell? How could they be so cruel? They were as bad as Chase!

After sitting there wallowing in self-pity for nearly an hour, I heard a soft knock on the door behind me. Instinct told me it was Chase; my ears confirmed it when he said Wuya.

"Wuya, come out… You've been acting very strange lately… It's not like you to cry…" he said from behind the door.

I wailed out, "JUST GO AWAY!"

After a moment, I heard Chase's voice again. He said darkly, "Wuya, this may be my house, but you should know that I'm not past breaking down the door…"

I got to my feet and opened the door. Chase was standing outside the door, his arms folded across his chest again. I'm sure my face was soaked from the tears and my eyes were probably red as blood from the salt in them, but I honestly didn't care as long as I was stuck like this…

He looked at me for a while and then he offered, "If you'd like, I'll get you the next Wu that you sense… To return you to your normal self…?"

I turned around, shaking my head, tears dripping down my cheeks, and I whispered, "Why bother…?" I collapsed onto Wuya's super huge bed and whimpered into the pillows.

"I HATE THIS BED!" I wailed into the fabric. Chase chuckled behind me.

"Then why don't you get a new one? I thought you said you liked it… You kept pestering me about getting you a huge cushy one like that…" he said, his voice was closer now.

I lifted up my head and I said, looking at the red wall, "I wanna sleep on the floor…" Chase blinked and raised an eyebrow at me, but he didn't disagree.

Eventually he brought me a mat and a blanket and said I could sleep on the floor if I wanted to. Of course, he called me Wuya, but it was still a kind gesture… Especially considering it was Chase…

I immediately collapsed on the mat and immediately I felt more like myself. Smiling, I nuzzled my face into the uncomfortable floor. Comfort had become an annoyance ever since we had begun sleeping on the mats.

Chase seemed to find my behavior amusing, but I didn't really care. I felt at home lying on the floor. It connected me to the temple and my friends.

After he closed the door, I whispered to myself, "Don't worry guys… I'll be back soon…"

When I woke up the next morning, the door was closed, but something felt different about the room. Lifting my head of hornet nest hair, I blinked a few times and took in the room.

I screamed and grabbed the blankets, pulling them around me when I saw Chase lying on the giant bed next to me, just…staring…

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I shouted at him, my face going beat red.

Chase smirked and asked, "Sleep well?"

"YEAH, UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP!" I yelled angrily.

He only smirked. "You kept saying my name," he said, then asked, "Were you having a nice dream?"

I blinked a few times. What? I hadn't been dreaming about him… I had been dreaming about Omi and his huge head. I kept picturing it blow up like a balloon until it popped.

"I didn't have any dreams about you…" I said. Chase raised an eyebrow and I said, "I dreamt that Omi's head inflated so much that it popped."

Chase began laughing hysterically; it was maniacal laughter, but it was obvious he found that truly funny. After he finally stopped laughing, he said with a gasp, "Well that certainly sounds like a nice dream… Wish I had had it..."

For a moment, there was silence. But I broke it and I asked, "Um… Can you get out of here so I can change?" Chase only smirked and left the room.

I grabbed one of Wuya's black dresses and tore the bottom so that it was shorter. Looking at it, the length was acceptable, and I slipped it on.

Then I headed downstairs and began trying to find some food. I hadn't eaten in two days, and I was hungry! I went down and found Chase having his soup at his table. I noticed a huge spread of food besides his soup, and I immediately reached for an apple.

"Odd… You said you hated apples…" he mumbled before slurping up more of his soup.

I blinked, but then I said, "Nah, I love apples." I then bit into the fruit. Even though I was in Wuya's body, I still had my tastes and apples still tasted awesome to me.

But right after I bit into the apple, I felt that surging fiery pain course through my veins. I collapsed to the ground again and grunted out, "Reversing… Mirror…"

"Odd… The Mirror already revealed itself…" Chase whispered, "Perhaps the monks lost it…"

"You're saying Odd a lot today, you know that?" I snapped at him. I was in so much pain I was crabby! Chase only frowned at me and continued with his soup.

Finally I felt normal again and I sat at the table as well. I grabbed another apple, as the one I dropped had mysteriously vanished and began eating it. I then began thinking. What would happen if I used the reversing mirror? I technically didn't have Wuya's spirit inside me… So would I become a ghost version of myself?

"Hmph…! Maybe that'd convince 'im…" I muttered before chomping into another portion of apple. Chase raised an eyebrow at me, and I scowled at him for it.

He cleared his throat and then offered, "Would you care to go after this Wu? I did make a promise…"

I chuckled and asked, "Why? I mean, the Mirror already revealed itself ages ago, right? I bet Jack just lost it or something after he stole it from the guys…"

Chase blinked a couple of times. "Who?" he asked, after a while of staring at me.

"Jack? I thought you knew his na-"

"Not Spicer, who are these 'guys'?" he asked, using air quotes.

"Raimundo, Clay, and Omi… Duh…" I replied, rolling my eyes on the duh. Chase blinked and then frowned at me.

"Watch your tone with me Wuya," he hissed.

I swallowed my apple and mumbled, "Yeah I know…"

And after a little while, I figured it wouldn't hurt to randomly go outside. BAD IDEA.

***GASP* Why is it a bad idea? Oh noez!**

**Again, don't feel like updating anything else… Gee… I started this at 6… It took an hour to type this…!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bored…. So very bored…..**

**Swapped… Chapter 5…. HIGH FIVE! *Runs around in a circle* Yes! WOOH! YEAH!**

When I went outside, I found two of Chase's cats getting very into…IT… I shrieked, covered my eyes, and ran back inside. Chase blinked a few times as I scurried away.

Grabbing my head, I whispered over and over, "Make it go away… Make it go away..."

Chase inquired as to what was troubling me; I just ignored him and began trying to control the crazy hair that was Wuya. AS my fingers got caught in snarl after snarl, I growled angrily, "GOD! TOO MUCH HAIR!"

"Why don't you get a haircut then?" Chase inquired, "I've offered getting rid of it for you…"

I groaned and said, "If I did that she'd kill me…" Chase raised an eyebrow at me and I just waved him off. After finally getting my fingers loose, I gave up on the hair and tied it back into a ponytail that was high on my head.

Chase stared at me and he commented, "You've never put your hair up before…"

"So?" I snapped, "Maybe it's time for a change!"

"No, no, I like it… You look like a much less hideous woman this way…" I saw him smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to go soak my feet in the water of one of the many pools.

I put my bare feet in the crystal cool liquid and sighed happily. It felt nice against my skin. Or… Wuya's skin… Ah whatever! For now it was my skin…!

Which means I can do whatever I want with Wuya's body the same way she's messing with mine!

I hopped to my feet and ran to Wuya's room. Immediately I began snipping away at a fair amount of the hair upon my head. I left it down hanging by my mid-back, but it felt so much better this way! I then put on pink lipstick, and tore her black dress in half. I took some of the red fabric of the room and stitched it all together as a dress. I took the hair on my head and flattened it so that it wasn't that hideous poofy style, and then I pushed it back with a red headband I made from some red fabric in the room. After I looked myself over, I approved wholly of what I was wearing and went back down to the dining area.

Chase was no longer there, but all the food was! Grinning, I began gobbling down all sorts of food that I knew were high in fat and sugar and all the horrible things you shouldn't eat. I didn't care if I gained weight, heck, it wasn't my body!

After eating for a little while, I figured it would be best to stop for now. Who knows how long I'll be stuck like this? I didn't want to be a balloon while I was Wuya…

I wandered around the palace for a while; looking for anything to do. I had found several rooms full of torture devices and other odd things, so I skipped them.

Finally I made my way to where I could hear noise. Looking inside, I found Chase training. He was fighting against several dozen of his cat warriors, in their human forms, and it looked like he was winning.

He kicked one tall red head in the jaw and sent him flying. He spun down toward the ground and tripped five guys at once. He jumped and grabbed one tall dark skinned one's shoulders and he threw him into the others, who were starting to get up.

I snuck inside and decided to watch. This would be valuable information if he attacked us anytime soon. Chase didn't seem to notice I had come in; he just kept attacking the cat men.

He was shirtless, so I was getting a nice view of Chase's abs. I wished I had a camera, because I probably would never get to see this again.

When he noticed I was there, Chase grinned and purposely tossed a warrior in my direction. Immediately I jumped up and hopped over the flying enemy. I flipped a few times in the air, but landed with perfect grace to the ground. Well, at least I still was able to do all my basic moves, even when I was stuck like this.

Chase seemed surprised to see me do that, but a cat warrior to his left distracted him. I was suddenly attacked by the warriors, so I joined in on the training.

I was flipping, kicking, spinning, punching, anything I could do to stop the warriors from harming me. It was incredibly difficult. I got hit and hurt many many times.

At one point I was thrown into a wall and when the warrior had started going in for the kill, Chase had to step in and stop it. I was thankful that he could control them.

I got back up and kept training. After a good while longer, I suddenly found myself back to back with Chase, and we were surrounded by the warriors. I heard Chase scoff at the challenge; personally, I was terrified!

But I did have an idea and I whispered to Chase, "Cow Dancing With Ballerina?"

Chase chuckled and nodded.

And he then grabbed my wrists. He pulled hard and I was pulled over him and then onto my feet. Chase then jerked on one of my wrists and I immediately went around in a circle around him, kicking half of the warriors over. Then I was on my feet spinning Chase around. He knocked all the other warriors over.

And when we both were finished and the warriors were cats again, Chase chuckled and asked, "Wuya, I'm pleasantly surprised, where did you learn Cow Dancing With Ballerina?"

I smiled. "Master Fung taught it to me!" I replied. Chase looked at me funny, but then remembered our discussions from the other day. He shook his head, laughing slightly.

Each of us was drenched in sweat. So we each went to separate bathrooms to wash up. After soaking in a tub for a good hour, I wrapped myself in a pink towel, which confused me and worried me all at once, and walked out of the bathroom, tying my hair up with my headband.

As I padded through the halls, I heard Chase chuckling. Then I heard him ask, "What on Earth are you wearing?"

I spat, "It's a towel genius!" I looked toward his voice and found him a few feet behind me, smirking devilishly. Chase was wearing loose black pants and a skin tight black tang-top. I hated to admit, but plain and boring looked really sexy on him!

Finally I just gave up on looking at him, it was making me very excited to think that I was only wearing a towel and he was right there, but I really didn't want that to happen. Especially when I was Wuya! Blech!

After I got into Wuya's room, I finally noticed a red radio. I quickly turned it on and suddenly Bad Boy started blaring out of the speakers. I squealed happily and began dancing around and singing along. I heard Chase shouting from outside the door, but honestly, I loved this song too much to stop singing.

As I pulled a little red nightgown on, the door flew open. Chase looked angry, but then he stopped dead when he noticed I was half naked. Wuya's enormous breasts weren't fully covered by the dress yet, and my lower half was completely exposed.

Chase went beat red and I screamed. He immediately slammed the door shut. Now that he was out of the room, I pulled the dress on and then I yanked the door open and shouted, "KNOCK FIRST!"

"I DID!" he shouted back, "YOU'RE DAMN MUSIC IS SO LOUD YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT!"

I pouted angrily at him and went back into the room and began singing along some more. After the song was over, I called the radio station with a phone I hadn't noticed and asked them to play it again. They said they would. I turned the music up louder and began bouncing on the bed and screaming along.

The door slammed open again, and of course Chase was glaring at me. I was too happy to be mad though; I loved this song! I smiled cheerfully at him and sang louder. Chase scowled at me.

"Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend…!" I chanted at him.

Chase watched me bounce on the bed and finally shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"SINGING!" I screeched back.

"NOT THAT! I MEANT THE BED!" he shouted at me.

"BOUNCING!" I said with a happy smile and a little giggle.

Chase gave up. He just groaned and sat in a large red chair in the room. How had I not noticed any of this stuff earlier?

After a little while the song finally ended for the second time. Chase hit the power button on the radio and he asked in a very irritated voice, "Are we done acting like a teenager now?"

"I dunno, are you?" I snapped back, plopping down on the bed and folding my arms across Wuya's incredible breasts. I was so jealous of her incredible bosom sometimes.

Chase glared at me and hissed, "Watch it, Wuya."

"What am I watching? You PMS?" I snapped at him. Instantly Chase had me pinned to the bed. He was snarling, and he was halfway to his dragon form.

I was admittedly scared to be locked in a room with a dragon, but I tried to be strong.

Suddenly Chase blinked and sniffed me a few times. He then asked, a little worriedly, "Wuya… Are you wearing perfume?"

"Yeah… So…?" I asked, trying to breathe past the claw around my neck. Chase got off me and was human again. He looked confused, but he didn't say anything else. He just left the room.

I shrugged and then went to bed. All that bouncing made me tired…

**More later! I'm listening to music! And being a total creep!**

**CHASE: As always…**

**YUP!**

**CHASE: 0.0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Swapped. Chapter… 6…?**

I hadn't slept all that great that night. It just felt like someone was standing over my shoulder every time I turned over onto my side. It was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling…

When I got up and dressed, I walked downstairs slowly. Sighing, I rubbed my head. The way I had slept hurt my hair. Yes, it was possible for hair to hurt, guys never believed that, but it was true…

I made it into the dining hall and found Chase sitting and having his soup. He looked up at me, I smiled softly, still rubbing my head, and said, "'Morning…"

Chase raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "Hit your head?"

"No…" I groaned, "My hair hurts…"

Chase chuckled, "That happens to me all the time…" My head perked up instantly and I stared at him, surprise all over my face.

"Really?" I asked, now incredibly curious.

Chase grinned and said, "I don't have much less hair than you, Wuya. It _is_ less, but not much… I know all about hair hurting…"

I jumped to my feet and ran over and hugged him.

Chase freaked out. Immediately he threw me off him, knocking the table over, and sending all the food flying. Once I was on the ground, he pinned me down and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

I stared up at him wide-eyed. Apparently Chase wasn't a touchy-feely guy… "Uhm…" I coughed nervously and replied, "Well… I was just happy to hear that somebody else knew what that was like…"

Chase spat angrily, "SO YOU _TOUCHED_ ME!" He looked pissed; royally pissed. Was touching him that big a deal for Chase?

"Sorry…" I muttered, looking at the wall.

Chase's eyes went wide and he whispered, "What did you just say…?"

From the way his eyes were, it almost looked like he was angry. I squeaked out, "Sorry…"

Chase suddenly began breathing faster, he scrambled off of me, and he grabbed his chest. He looked deathly pale and he was practically panting! It looked like he was hyperventilating!

"Chase…?" I was nervous at first, but when I saw he really _was_ hyperventilating, I immediately was terrified. "Chase!"

I had no idea if he had a paper bag or not, so I found the napkins from the table; linen. I doubled them up and put them over Chase's mouth. He tried to shove them off, but I shouted at him, "You have to breathe carbon dioxide to calm yourself down!"

Chase blinked and he was starting to look blue. Immediately I was holding the fabric to his mouth, creating a pocket of air where he could only breathe the air he exhaled. And as his body registered that it wasn't getting any oxygen, but carbon dioxide, it began slowing its breathing and forcing itself to slow to the point where Chase registered he needed real air.

He pushed the napkin out of his face, knocking me down again, and he looked at the floor as he regained his breath.

I sat up and then scooted over next to him on my hands and knees and asked, "You alright now?"

Chase's eyes darted to me and I backed off a little. It was hard to tell when he was angry or not. His eyes were pretty misleading. Finally after inhaling deeply and exhaling just as so, Chase said quietly, "…Fine…"

I smiled. "Well that's good," I said. I meant that too. Seeing Chase die in front of my face would have been traumatizing. Even if he was my enemy, I think I may have had to kill myself after seeing him suffocate to death.

Chase looked at me, he looked perplexed, and that was cute in a sense. Chase never looked confused like that. Being Wuya, I guess I got privileges. Chase finally asked, "Why did you help me…?"

I blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "Well…" I thought and made up the excuse, i.e. the truth, "…I didn't want to see you die…"

He looked at me for a little while before getting up and saying, "Don't think this changes anything Wuya… Just because you showed me pity does not mean I will give you back your powers…" I started to protest that I didn't want them, but he went on, "I've told you before Wuya. No matter what you do, I will not return that right to you… I only keep you around because I know that if I let you run off with Hannibal you'd regain your powers… To be perfectly honest, I never gave your powers a second thought… Even if you saved me from the brink of death one hundred times over, I'd never return your magic…"

And he walked away. I stared after him, sitting on the floor. What had just happened? I showed Chase kindness and he immediately pushed me away like a diseased fish… I had said Sorry to him and he nearly hyperventilated. Was he really that unused to human compassion…?

I suddenly felt a pang of pity for that man who had to live his life pushing people away and residing over his own emotions and keeping all weakness away. No one should have to suffer through a life of not knowing kindness. Such an existence as that would be completely lonely and would know no happiness…

"I'm sorry Chase…" I whispered, slowly getting to my feet and walking out to look at the Temple and watch my friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Swapped 7.**

"Where's Wuya?" Chase muttered to himself, walking down one of the flights of stairs. He could sense her, but it was evident she wasn't in his palace. Where had she gone?

Chase followed the energy he felt and eventually it lead him out to the edge of the cliff overlooking the Xiaolin Temple.

I was staring down, watching that bitch pretend to be me. She was with Raimundo. It seemed like they were getting pretty friendly… I wanted to kill her for making Raimundo think I was in love with him. But then, I found it interesting to find out that Wuya was falling for Rai. I had never really pictured her having a thing for him before, but remembering how she turned him evil and gave him everything he wanted, I suppose it made sense.

"So Wuya's in love with Raimundo, huh…?" I whispered.

"You are…?" Chase's voice behind me startled me. I turned my head quickly.

Chase was looking at me oddly. He looked surprised. I quickly told him, "I'm Kimiko, Chase… I told you that… Wuya's using my body down there and she's in love with Raimundo…"

Chase scoffed and looked away. Finally his eyes returned to me and he said calmly, but darkly, "This lie is beginning to irritate me Wuya… If you cannot take responsibility for your feelings for the young dragon, I may just have to kill him…"

I blinked a couple of times. Then I turned my head around and I rested my head on my hands. I sighed sadly, "I used to like Raimundo… At first I had thought he was really impressive and really cute… But after a while… I just lost the feeling… It just… Went away…"

I couldn't see, but Chase had blinked and perked his head up a little hearing that. (You know, the peculiar surprised face…?)

Chase walked over to my side and said calmly, "At least you acknowledge that fact then… His life is spared for now…"

I looked up at him, making a funny face. Chase smirked when he saw the face I was making at him. He chuckled softly at me and said, before turning and walking away, "Don't spend too long out here…"

I watched him leave for a moment, then turned my attention back to Wuya. She really was in love with Raimundo, wasn't she? It wasn't faking either, even from this far away, I could tell… It was the real deal. That was upsetting to find out.

Still, what could I do in this condition? Raimundo wouldn't believe any of it…

I walked back to Chase's palace, and I sat myself next to one of his many pools of water.

Chase was standing at the top of the flight of stairs behind Wuya and the pool she was at. He didn't understand. Wuya had admitted she had been in love, but was no longer. Why did she seem so sad about that? Eliminating such a trivial emotion should strengthen her, shouldn't it? It always had strengthened him…

Although… Seeing her so depressed di make Chase feel pity. He had never seen Wuya in a mood besides 3. Bitchy, annoyingly happy, and evil. He had never once seen Wuya sad like this. Her sorrow seemed so strong too, that it made he himself feel slightly depressed.

"Something wrong…?" Chase asked, not moving from where he was.

I scoffed and muttered to myself, "Besides being stuck in Wuya's crappy body while she moves in on Raimundo… Nothing…"

I didn't realize Chase heard me. I had forgotten how sensitive his pointed ears were. But when he was directly beside me I remembered that he had the hearing of his cats.

I quickly turned myself so that I was looking at him and I smiled nervously. Chase was just staring down at me. Finally he asked, "If you really believe you're Kimiko… Then perhaps shopping would cheer you up…?"

Immediately I lifted myself up higher to stare at him. A smile crept to my face and I said, "That's PERFECT!"

Before he could argue, I grabbed Chase and I dragged him off with me to go shopping. Chase was struggling the entire way outside, but once we were outside, I let go of him and said excitedly, "Take me to the Super Mega Mall in Tokyo!"

Chase stared at me, looking angry, but eventually he gave up and offered me one of his hands. I took it and immediately we were transported by a puff of green smoke.

We were in the mall. I could have died happy right then and there! Chase used Heylin magic to make Japanese money for me and he began telling me to go nuts, but I grabbed his arm and I forced him to go with me.

Chase continuously tried gouging my eyes out as I forced him to shop with me. Lucky enough for me, Chase hadn't been in his full armor suit when we left. He had only had a black shirt on and black pants. And with my black dress, we looked like a regular goth couple. Me probably being the vampire girl who had dragged her goth boyfriend along with her.

Looking around, I found a store I figured Chase might at least be able to stand. I found a Hot Topic; they had brought one to Tokyo and it was pretty big with the emo kids. I pulled Chase into the store with its blaring metal music and decked-out black décor and I ran to the back where there were multitudes of corsets.

Chase followed me, slowly, but still followed me. A Japanese girl with bubble-gum pink hair and a spider-web tattoo on her face came over and began flirting with Chase. I looked at him, and judging by his face, he had no idea what the girl was saying to him.

I spat at the girl in Japanese, "He doesn't speak Japanese, back off…!" The girl pouted at me and called me a whore, then she ran her fingers through Chase's hair and walked off.

Chase looked at me and whispered, "When did you learn Japanese…?"

"I told you, I'm _Kimiko_… Japanese is my native language…!" I replied, sifting through a gorgeous black and pale blue corset rack until I found my size. Chase groaned behind me and stood looking around.

"At least this store isn't overly pink and happy…" he muttered, slowly nodding his head to the beat of the scream-o song playing. It was in Japanese, but Chase obviously still liked it.

A woman came over to Chase and said to him happily, "Hello! Can I help you?" Chase looked at me for help. I smiled and walked over. Putting my hand on Chase's shoulder, I explained that he couldn't speak Japanese, and I asked her for a copy of the CD this song was from.

The woman went off to find said CD and Chase sighed with relief. Finally, after we got all our stuff, Chase actually did find the CD nice and he asked if he could have it, so I gave it up… And then we left.

"Good, now we can go," he said.

But immediately I noticed a stand with fried squid and I asked if we could get some before we left. Chase looked like he was about ready to leave me behind when I ran off to buy some.

I got two small squids and offered one to Chase. The squid were on sticks and he took hold of the stick and looked at the squid.

He looked at me as I bit into mine. He looked disgusted, but I said cheerfully, "It's good! Try it!"

Finally he gave in and did. He looked surprised, but he ate it. When I asked if it was good, I noticed the tiniest blush creep across Chase's cheeks as he responded, "Yes…"

I wanted to rub it in his face and yell, "Told you so" but I had a feeling he'd kill me. So I let him take my hand and take us back to his palace.


	8. Chapter 8

… **Um… I forget what I was doing… Oh… Wait… Was I updating Versus…? Or was I updating Swapped…? I can't remember… I know Versus needs updates, but I wanna lay off on that one for the time being… I'll keep updating it, but… I just feel like updating some of the others more than I feel like updating that… I'll get to it eventually…**

**Swapped Chapter 8…**

After the shopping trip was over, I went ahead and ran up to Wuya's room to begin changing into the new clothes I had bought. It sucked though, because I had to buy in Wuya's size, which meant they'd never be mine… Dang…

Well, Wuya needed a wardrobe change anyhow!

Chase had asked for the CD before I had went up, so I gave it to him and I scurried upstairs. I pulled on the blue and black corset and then I pulled on a frilly black skirt that puffed out similarly to that of a tutu. I spun around and watched the fabric ruffle and lift up into the air.

I then went down the stairs and found Chase sitting and listening to the music; incredibly loudly, I might add. I smiled at him and shouted teasingly, "Enjoying your _damn music_!" I had purposely used words he used on me.

Chase flipped me the bird and I shouted with a giggle, "Love you too, Chase…!" And I then skipped off to play with some of the cats.

The cats were a little confused by the game involving string at first, but once they understood that it was a game, they were instantly enthralled by the pointless threads. I giggled happily as one cat knocked another over in its attempt to grab the string.

"Silly kitty," I said, gently rubbing the top of its head. The cat purred happily and nuzzled into my touch.

I couldn't see, but Chase was staring at me and the cats in shock. To him, Wuya had never once really been interested in the cats. And the cats had always hated her. Why were they suddenly fawning over her as much as they did he? What was happening to his peaceful existence of hating Wuya with every fiber of his being?

I yawned, stretching my arms out and letting my back stretch into relaxation. The cat I had been petting placed its large paw against my stomach and pushed me down. I fell with an 'oof' but I started giggling happily.

Chase was petrified at this point. Wuya was never happy if the cats so much as sniffed her! WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE?

I finally got to my feet, careful not to let myself be knocked down again, and I turned to smile brightly at Chase. When I did, I noticed that he looked rather…frightened. Had I scared him?

I thought about it for a moment and remembered that he probably was confused by how happy I was, considering I was Wuya to him. Was Wuya never this happy?

"What are you planning…?" Chase asked me warily, turning down his music.

I blinked at him and asked, "Huh?"

Chase eyed me suspiciously and said, "You're only ever this complacent if you're trying to seduce me… What're you planning this time…?"

I nearly choked as I exploded with laughter. I fell down onto my butt, clutching my chest, and I was barely breathing I was laughing so hard. Chase thought I was seducing him! Omigosh this was too priceless!

I choked out between my giggling fits, "Why-why would I-try to seduce _you?_" Chase stared at me for a moment; it looked like he was going pale in the face. Uh oh, he wasn't gonna go into another hyperventilation fit was he?

Suddenly Chase got to his feet and he began hurrying away from me. I called his name after him, but he only sped up. So I sat where I was, completely confused.

I shrugged it off and went ahead to find the kitchen; I was hungry, what do you want from me?

_**Chase-ity Chase Chase!**_

Jack Spicer was in his lair, scribbling down plans for a new robot. He was so into his plans, he didn't notice anything out of place until he reached out to pick up his glass of water and found that it wasn't where he left it.

Jack pulled his goggles off and lifted his head and looked up. He squealed and fell over when he saw Chase Young standing there, holding the glass in his hand and staring down at him, face void of emotion.

"Chase!" Jack squeaked, happy to see his idol was paying him a visit. "Wh-why did you decide to visit?" Jack asked, though he wasn't complaining.

Chase sighed, set Jack's water down, and sat upon one of the tables in the room. "Wuya's been acting strangely as of late…" he said quietly, "I thought that since you spent the most time with her, you might offer some explanation…"

Jack blinked a couple of times and then put his finger to his chin. "Strange like how?" he inquired.

Chase rubbed his head and said, "She keeps saying that she's Kimiko and suddenly she's acting kinder… More… fun… And less irritating to be around…"

Jack whispered, "Wuya thinks she's Kimiko…? Hmmm…. That's never happened when she was with me before… But…" Jack looked at Chase and asked, "What are some things she's been doing…?"

"Shopping… Buying cuter and younger, more modern clothes… Listening to pop music and singing and bouncing on her bed… Apologizing to me when I attacked her… Playing with my cats… Genuinely offering me help and advice… The sort of Xiaolin behavior…" Chase explained, looking more disconcerted with each thing she's done.

Jack thought for a while and paced around the room. He muttered to himself a few times and then Chase clearly heard Jack whisper, "Really sounds like Kimiko…" Jack rubbed his chin and contemplated possibilities.

"She's only ever been kind when she wants something… And she was obsessively nice when you first showed up… She was jealous that I was focusing on you and not her…" Chase cringed at that. "But she also was like a lost puppy toward you once she realized that you were strong, right?" Chase nodded. "Well then maybe she finally realized that she really is in love with you and it's affecting her personality and her mind somehow. Maybe this Kimiko thing is just the way her brain reacted to figuring out that it loved you…"

After hearing Jack's theory, Chase immediately snapped, "But I can't stand her! I'm not attracted to her in any physical way!"

"Which she knows." Jack added, pointing up one finger.

Chase blinked and mumbled, "I don't follow…"

"Maybe she figured that if she was less like herself, you'd like that better. Maybe she realized that you didn't like anything about her and now she's trying to change that…" Jack offered up his opinion.

Chase thought for a moment. It actually made sense, but when he had scolded her earlier for seducing him…

"But earlier that's what I thought she was doing, and I told her not to try to seduce me," Chase said, looking very worried now.

"So?" Jack asked, looking at him like it was no big deal.

Chase's brow furrowed and he whispered, "She laughed like it was a joke and asked why she would want to seduce me…" Jack twitched with fear. That wasn't like Wuya at all!

"Okay…" Jack exhaled, "…Maybe Wuya's got some mental illness where she really thinks she's Kimiko…"

"She hasn't tried using fire power yet…" Chase commented. Then Chase thought and said, "But she suddenly knows how to speak Japanese and she knows martial arts moves that she's never even seen before…!"

Jack blinked and then rubbed his temple in frustration. After a moment Jack roared with frustration. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!"

"What's wrong with who?" came the sickly sweet purr. Jack and Chase turned their heads quickly and each saw Katnappe standing at the top of the stairs, swishing her tail.

Jack started yelling at her to get out, but Chase shut him up and whispered, "No… This is perfect…"

**What's so perfect about it? OH NOEZ!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Swapped. 9.**

I was currently tying back Wuya's crazy red hair and attempting to keep it under control. It was difficult, though.

Finally I groaned and sighed, "I give up…!"

"Hey Wuya, what's up…?"

I squeaked and jumped to my feet. I spun around and saw Katnappe standing there, smiling at me, and swishing her mystical tail eagerly.

I glared at her and hissed, "Don't do that!"

She smiled and then asked, "Wanna hang out or suthin?"

I blinked and asked, "What's the catch…?"

"No catch," she said, running her claws along the marble pillar nearest her, "Just bored and looking for a girl to hang with…"

I was wary of her, but I went with her to Wuya's room and we both began watching internet videos, looking at pictures, and prank-calling people. It seemed strange to me, but all in all it was okay.

After a few hours, Katnappe asked, "So, what's it like to live in this posh castle? Hmmm?"

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. Thinking for a moment, I replied, "It's nice, I guess… I dunno… I liked the simplicity of the Temple better… This luxury reminds me so much of papa…"

Katnappe noted to herself to remember that, but she asked, "What's Chase like on most days?"

I scoffed, "He's terrible…" Katnappe seemed surprised, but I went on, "He's spoiled, he's evil, he's cruel, he doesn't give two cents about how I feel, he only keeps me around here because I'm dangerous to his rule, he's got the superiority complex, he seems to think that I'm never serious when I'm nice, and he has to act like every time I'm serious with him that it's no big deal!"

I gripped a pillow until it tore and I seethed, biting into the fabric, "HE MAKES ME SO MAD!"

Katnappe looked horrified, but after a while, she took the hint that I wanted to be alone. She got up and thanked me for hanging out with her. She called me Wuya, and so I screamed and threw the pillow across the room. NOBODY BELIEVED ME!

Katnappe got to the bottom of the stairs and Chase immediately asked, "How is she…?"

Sighing, she replied, "Not too good... She mentioned 'papa' up there… And she really seems to hate all the luxury. She said she misses the simplicity of the Temple… She really thinks she's Kimiko…"

"Is there any sign of Wuya in there?" Chase asked, looking at her curiously.

Katnappe shook her head, then snickered. "She really seems to hate you; maybe you should try to lose the 'superiority complex'." Katnappe told him, making air quotes and giggling.

Chase blinked and watched Katnappe leave, flinching when he heard a loud crash from Wuya's room. Jeeze…

Sitting on the giant red bed, I exhaled as I finally let all my rage out. Looking at the time, I decided to head downstairs to get some food.

I entered the dining room and found Chase there with his soup again. I scowled at the man who didn't believe me and sat down and grabbed the salad. I didn't really care about my figure while I was in Wuya's body, but then again, I didn't want to be fat while I was her. Chase didn't seem fazed by my entrance in the least, he just handed one of his cats some papers and continued with his soup.

After a while, I finally asked a question that had been plaguing my mind for some time now, "What's that stuff taste like anyway?"

Chase looked up at me and said softly, "Try some and find out…"

"And become one of you? No thanks…!" I spat in response, shoving more lettuce into my mouth.

Chase lifted his head and he sighed softly. I frowned at him and he said, "It tastes almost like a bizarre mix of tomato and chicken soup…"

I blinked. He had answered my question without a sarcastic remark that time. I had to admit, I was kind of surprised. Chase was normally a jerk. This was unlike him…

"Oh…" I muttered, looking down and blushing out of embarrassment. Now I felt bad.

After eating, I stayed in the room with Chase and watched his cats take everything out. He stood beside me as I marveled at the skills of the cats.

But suddenly I felt that searing pain once more and I collapsed to the ground, gasping and clawing the ground as I muttered the name of a new Wu.

Chase sighed and muttered, "Not going after it, Wuya…"

I pulled myself to a kneeling position after the pain subsided and I said to him, "Don't really want it anyway…"

Chase's eyes widened instantly and he looked at me in surprise. He whispered, "You've never said that to me before…"

I stood up and I saw that he looked…almost angry. I quickly held up my hands and whispered, "Okay, I can see you want to be left alone… I'll leave now…"

I was about to turn and leave, when the next thing I knew, Chase had knocked me to the floor and was sucking face with me!

I wriggled underneath him and tried my absolute hardest not to let him kiss me.

Chase pulled his lips away from mine and he said in a breathless exhale, "You've never said that to me either…!"

And Chase went back to smothering me with a kiss. I shoved him repeatedly, until I finally found enough strength to push the insanely lustful immortal off of me.

I immediately shouted at him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU!"

But he climbed back onto me and tried to kiss me again, muttering about how I'd never said anything like that to him and how hot it was to hear me say that.

I threw him off of me and pinned him to the ground; which it looked like he was partially enjoying. And I shouted at him, "I DON'T LIKE YOU! I'M KIMIKO YOU MORON! I HATE YOU!"

Chase lifted his head and licked my lower lip lustfully and moaned, "Oh Wuya…"

I screamed at him this time, "**I'M NOT WUYA**!"

I then shoved him once more and I went back up to Wuya's room.

**Chase!**

Chase sat up and stared after Wuya, or who he thought was Wuya, and moaned softly to himself. Jack ran over to him and asked, "What the heck was that?"

Jack had been in Chase's palace, watching as a fly on the wall, the whole time. Only now had he chosen to show himself.

"Chase! You were trying to figure out why Wuya wasn't acting like herself! Why'd you do that?" Jack asked, staring at his idol in shock.

Chase sighed in a very love-struck manner and he whispered, "I'm not sure…"

Jack blinked and Chase muttered, "She's just been acting so…differently… And for some reason, I find myself more attracted to her the more she acts like someone else… I love her like this…"

"Which is odd, because when she was all over me, I couldn't even look at her… I still hate how she is physically, but… With the way she's been acting lately… I just want her in ways I've never wanted her before…"

Jack practically fainted in hearing Chase say those words. WHAT WAS GOING ON?

**WOOH! Next chapter will be the finale…!**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS WHILE IT LASTS!**


	10. Chapter 10 FINALE

**Swapped… Chapter 10… Because I feel like ending the series sooner, rather than later…**

**So, without further ado, THE FINALE!**

I was hiding behind the door, I heard Chase say what he said about Wuya, or rather me, and how I was driving him crazy. At first I was scared, then I was terrified, then I was flat-out **petrified**. Chase was attracted to my personality? I had heard him say he can't stand Wuya physically, so that meant that when he said he liked how she was acting, he liked me. He liked who I am…! OMG! Whaddo I do?

Inhaling deeply, I began thinking as fast as I possibly could. I heard Chase's feet approaching the door; running out of time! I ran to his throne and quickly sat upon it, and I took a very sexy pose.

Chase pushed the door open and he noticed me instantly, I saw him look enticed by what he saw, but disgusted at the same time.

I decided now was as good a time as any to take advantage of Chase and find a way to get my freedom.

I waltzed over to him and wrapped my arm around him, playfully running my fingers through his hair. Chase was obviously trying to keep himself under control at least a little bit, probably because this was something Wuya normally did.

I stroked under his chin a little and I whispered, "Chase… Why don't we raid the monks' vault anymore…? Hmmm…?"

Chase blundered at that and I could tell he was confused. He had become so enamored with who I was, even this flirtation that reminded him of Wuya's past actions was making him aroused.

After a little more stroking of his chin, Chase finally gave in. And with a peck upon my lips, he whispered in a seductive growl, "Why don't we go do that now…?"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Wuya were outside training. I smirked wickedly and nodded to Chase.

Chase jumped down in front of them and waved coyly at the monks. Each of them jumped into action, except I was quickly running to the vault, and Wuya noticed.

Shouting in my voice, Wuya yelled, "She's after the Wu!"

And she ran toward me; Chase let her. I had told him to. But when the guys tried to run, Chase stopped them and cornered them with his cats.

"What's the rush?" he asked, smirking happily.

Wuya made it into the vault, where I already held the Marionette Wu and I shouted the name, pointing it right at her.

"NO!" she screamed right as it hit her.

And then there was an explosion of lights in my face and I fell to the ground.

.*.*.*.*.

"Kimiko! Kimiko, are you okay?"

Opening my eyes, I muttered, "Rai?"

"Hey! Guys, she's okay!" Raimundo called cheerfully.

Sitting up, I looked down at myself and made a disgusted face when I saw my spray-tanned skin. Raimundo smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me.

I slammed my hand on his mouth and asked, "And just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

Rai blinked and said, "We've been dating for the past-"

I interrupted holding up the Wu. "See this? It switched the souls of the user and whoever they point it at. I pointed it at Wuya. You've been dating Wuya, dumbass…"

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, but Dojo muttered, "Oh, that's right, I remember now… I was stuck in Dashi's body for three months when he first made it…"

Everyone glared at Dojo, but Raimundo was practically foaming at the mouth with horror. He had been making out with Wuya for the past week? He wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

I looked around and asked, "Where'd Wuya go…?"

"Chase went an' took 'er back to 'is palace l'il lady… He seemed pretty darn worried…" Clay informed me.

I smiled nervously, I'm sure Chase was learning now that I had been serious about being Kimiko and he was learning he would not be playing 'bump-bump' tonight. Or any night, for that matter; now that Wuya was back, he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hey Kim,"

I looked up and saw Katnappe looking at me. I scowled at her and asked, "What do you want?"

Katnappe plopped down next to me, "Heard about how you and Wuya swapped bodies… So, it was really you who said Chase was a spoiled brat…?"

"I didn't exactly call him a brat, but yes, that was me…" I replied.

Katnappe purred happily and asked, "Is that really what you think of Chase? Spoiled?"

"He's a jerk," I hissed at her.

Katnappe smirked and said, "He certainly seemed infatuated with you when you were Wuya. Sure you didn't feel even a little of those waves hitting you when you looked at him?"

I scowled at her again and snapped, "He was… _is_ attractive, but he was a terrible person…"

"Chase told me about the shopping trip…" Katnappe stated plainly.

I flinched, glared daggers at the grinning girl, and after she wouldn't stop smiling, I finally sighed, "Alright, fine…!" Glancing over at Wuya, who was currently making out with Raimundo; the two had finally figured out that they were head over heels in love; I finally admitted it to myself.

"I'm in love with Chase…" I muttered to Katnappe. Katnappe jumped up and down, squealing with victory.

She grabbed my wrist and she purred, "You have to go tell him!"

I snapped my wrist out of her grip and barked, "Why? He doesn't care!"

"Oh, but he does!" Katnappe said, pointing one claw into the air, "Chase has been so depressed and love-struck since he found out you were the one he had fallen so madly in love with! He was too afraid to come tell you because he didn't think you felt the same! He told me about how you said you liked Raimundo…!"

"I told him I got over that crush!" I snapped.

Katnappe clapped her paws together and dragged me to Chase's palace.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"I'm here to see Chase…" I muttered to the cat in the doorway. The cat looked confused to see black haired, pale skinned, completely Xiaolin Kimiko coming to see its master, but it led me in anyhow.

The cat walked me to Chase's work-out room, as I had dubbed it. And then it left.

Chase was training with his cat warriors yet again, so I decided to do something he would surely remember. I went and sat and began watching the shirtless man train.

Chase threw one warrior in my general direction and noticed me instantaneously. He froze and his eyes widened. I could see him turning slightly pink, so I decided to lighten the mood.

I kicked a warrior that tried to take advantage of his lack of motion and then I whispered to him, "Cow dancing with Ballerina?"

Chase blinked, but a smile crept to his face and he grabbed my wrists.

Once we were each on our feet, Chase turned to me and asked, "Why are you here?"

Without saying a word, I threw my hands onto the sides of his head and crashed my lips onto his. Chase seemed pleasantly surprised and kissed back after a few seconds.

I pulled my lips away and I said in a breathless sigh of bliss, "Chase, I love you…!"

Chase inhaled a little, mostly because he was happy to hear that, and he replied just before putting his lips back to mine, "I love you, Kimiko…"

**THE END!**

**And that was Swapped!**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**And that was my ending…**

**DEAL WITH IT!**


End file.
